


Mornings

by EliraWinter



Series: Thor/Loki Drabbles [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Part of a morning with Thor and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> [ultimateslasher](http://ultimateslasher.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> asked for domestic Thorki.

Loki surfaced slowly from the depths of his sleep, snuggling deeper into the cloud of fluffy blankets and pillows.  He reached out to the other side of the bed with a foot, finding the sheets still slightly warm, but no other body.  Loki sniffed, slightly disgruntled, before stretching like a lazy cat and sliding out of bed.  He grabbed his dressing gown from the hook on the door and shuffled out into the kitchen, toes curling a little on the cold tile.

“Thor?” he called sleepily, blinking as the sunlight streaming through the windows hit him right in the eyes.  “Thor?”

“Here, Loki,” Thor boomed, grinning in a white singlet and tracksuit pants, far too joyous for stupid-o’clock in the morning.  He was standing in front of the stove with a pan frying eggs and bacon.  “Good morning, sleepyhead.”  Loki groaned something unintelligible and shuffled over to lean against Thor’s broad back, breathing in the scent of soap and bacon and Thor, who always smelt of sunshine and rain and thunder.

Thor shifted, turning around to enfold Loki in his huge arms, laying kisses on his forehead, closed eyes, nose and finally his mouth.  Loki held onto the back of Thor’s singlet and pressed forward with a small mewl, licking at Thor’s lips and teeth as they kissed.  Thor’s huge hands pushed the dressing gown aside, stroking under Loki’s t-shirt and over his back, leaving trails of tingly warmth in their wake before they crept below the waistband of Loki’s pants.  Loki moaned into Thor’s mouth and thrust his hips back, trying to get Thor’s hands onto his arse but abruptly all contact was withdrawn.

“I can’t burn the bacon,” Thor smirked, giving Loki a slap on the butt as he turned back to the frypan.


End file.
